A drink!
by Marigabi
Summary: Gilbert maldice nuevamente y pide otra bebida, Ludwig ve como se la toma de un solo trago, se limpia la boca con la manga de su uniforme y comienza a hablar nuevamente; mira disimuladamente su reloj y suspira, ya sabe que otra vez tendrá que cargar con un muy ebrio Gilbert a altas horas de la noche.


**Mi alma rogaba que escribiera esto desde hace tiempo, así que lo hice :)**

**Sin mas que decir a leer...**

* * *

**A drink!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡West!

El joven Ludwig voltea para encontrarse con la única persona en el mundo que lo llama así, Prusia lo mira con una sonrisa ladeada y se cuelga de su hombro mientras sigue hablando.

—¡West! ¡Ven a tomar con tu hermano mayor!

Él solo suspira y se deja arrastrar, desde que tenía suficiente edad para tomar, Prusia lo empujaba de manera recurrente a bares de mala muerte para divertirse.

—Hay que pasar más tiempo juntos— era lo solía decir Gilbert.

Y siempre terminaba de la misma manera, mal, muy mal para él.

**. . .**

—Y el asombroso yo estaba…

Y ahí iba otra vez, su hermano tomaba licor como si fuera agua para terminar recostado sobre la barra, murmurando cosas para sí mismo.

—Hubieras visto la cara del estúpido de Austria… si solo tuviera un gramo de mi asombrosidad no sería tan…—un hipido salió de su boca interrumpiendo el final de la oración.

Alemania negó con la cabeza, cuando el hipido de borracho llegaba nunca lograba entender de que hablaba su hermano. Prusia hipeo un par de veces antes de continuar la conversación.

—No sería…

Hipido.

—Tan pesado…

Hipido.

—Quizás así yo podría…

Hipido.

—Hermano, creo que deberías dejar de beber.

—¡Escucha lo que se atrevió a hacer la tonta y violenta de Hungría!—habló ignorando lo que le decían.

Alemania suspiro nuevamente, por más que lo negara Hungría siempre había sido uno de los temas de conversación favoritos de su hermano cuando estaba ebrio.

—¿Sabes lo que se atrevió a hacerle a mi asombrosa persona? —preguntó Gilbert para saber si le seguía escuchando.

—Ilumíname—respondió para darle un trago a su bebida, preguntándose a donde se había ido el hipo de borracho.

—¡Me pegó con un sartén! ¡Un sartén! ¡A mi asombrosa persona, cuando no estaba habiendo nada malo!

Alemania le miro incrédulo, conocía bien a Prusia y sabía que seguramente se había ganado ese golpe.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?—le interrogó.

—Nada, solo estaba molestando al estúpido de Austria con un palo cuando llegó echa una furia y me golpeó.

—Entonces si estabas haciendo algo indebido.

—¡Maldición! Ella ya no tiene nada que ver con ese tonto, no entiendo porque sigue preocupándose por él…

Gilbert maldice nuevamente y pide otra bebida, Ludwig ve como se la toma de un solo trago, se limpia la boca con la manga de su uniforme y comienza a hablar nuevamente; mira disimuladamente su reloj y suspira, ya sabe que tendrá que cargar con un muy ebrio Gilbert a altas horas de la noche.

**. . .**

—¡West, vamos por un trago!

—¡Mi asombrosa persona es mucho mejor que él! Kesesese~

**. . .**

—¡Te invito al bar! ¡West!

—No entiendo que le ve a ese… solo es un presumido.

**. . .**

—¡Hey, West! ¡Vámonos de copas!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpida Marimacha!

**. . .**

—¡West, nos vemos en el bar!

—Y hoy ella estaba…

**. . .**

Lamentablemente Ludwig amerito muchos años y demasiadas visitas a bares para comprender que cuando su hermano mayor lo invitaba a tomar, mientras hablaba de lo asombroso de su día y su persona, ridiculizaba de Austria y se quejaba de Hungría, detrás de todo eso se encontraba un amor no correspondido y muy posiblemente un corazón destrozado…

—¡West! ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Claro—dice mientras le da un trago a su bebida.

—Mentiroso, pero en fin, hoy le dije a Elizabeta que era preciosa y ella se sonrojó ¿sabes lo que significa eso? —una gran sonrisa y un ligero rubor adornaba su rostro.

_Que quizás al final si sea un amor correspondido… _

—Kesesese~

* * *

**Lo iba a dejar hasta corazón destrozado, pero mi vena romántica que me pide que haga un PrusiaxHungría no podía permitirlo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

_**Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz, un review dejaras aquí :D**_


End file.
